FIG. 1 shows a prior art system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,429,879 B1 (hereafter D1) for mechanical edge setting system and method for setting tiles and tuning lippage.
D1 discloses a sub tile base member 740 is configured with a strap receiving void 770 for receiving therein a reusable strap 800. The sub tile base member 740 is specially designed to allow the reusable strap 800 to be removed from attachment thereto by severing the various strap mating members.
FIG. D2 shows a further prior art system disclosed in US 20140325935 A1 (hereafter D2) being a tool-less swing arm mechanical edge setting system and method for setting tiles and tuning lippage.
D1 discloses an under tile detachable plate 206 which is configured with a strap receiving void for receiving therein an interstitial strap 110. The under tile detachable plate 206 is specially designed to allow the interstitial strap 110 to be removed from attachment thereto by severing the various multi-diameter stepped plates to strap mating pins 602. These pins of D2 may be made so that they can be relatively easily broken and thereby facilitate removal of interstitial strap 110 by forcibly separating it from the multi-diameter stepped plate to strap mating pins 602.
In another embodiment, D2 discloses the plate to strap mating pin enlarged terminal portion 604 have a larger end, which is designed to facilitate ease of insertion followed by retention of interstitial strap 110 on the multi-diameter stepped plate to strap mating pins 602 during the process of using the system to reduce lippage. The insertion process can be reversed, and the plate to strap mating pin enlarged terminal portion 604 can be aligned with enlarged terminal portion receiving hole 702, so as to be easily removed through the enlarged portions.
The present invention seeks to provide a device for tile edge setting, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.